Remember The Past
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Baekhyun memiliki abu-abu. Chanyeol memberikan pelangi" – ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE D2


Hadiah : D ( **1 custom case & gantungan kunci ChanBaek**) | jumlah word **1.000 - 3.000**

Prompt : 6. Korek Api

Tanggal Masuk : 5 Februari

Jumlah Word : 2.499

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **REMEMBER THE PAST**

.

Entah sejak kapan itu menjadi kebiasaanya, lelaki manis bertubuh mungil itu setiap pagi-dibangun dari tidurnya- selalu menyalakan korek api sebanyak tiga buah dan menunggu api itu hingga menghanguskan batang-batang dari korek api tersebut. Semacam memanjatkan doa penuh syukur kepada Tuhan karna telah diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas hingga saat ini. _Dan mungkin, kebahagiaan hidup untuk malaikat penolongnya. Mungkin._ Setelah ritual membakar korek api itu, Baekhyun-lelaki mungil itu- beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap pergi kekampusnya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, gadis korek apiku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Tanpa menolehpun Baekhyun tau itu adalah sahabat sedarahnya yang sangat menggilai tokoh Disney dan cerita anak, Luhan. Kenapa sahabat sedarah? Tidak, tidak, bukan karena mereka saudara tetapi Baekhyun dan Luhan tumbuh bersama sejak kecil. Mereka sudah lebih dari tahu luar dalam masing-masing tanpa harus disampaikan lewat perkataan.

"Pagi." Jawab Baekhyun malas. Ia tak menghiraukan perkataan Luhan selanjutnya dan lebih memilih berjalan lurus ke kelasnya.

"Yak! Dimana kau tinggalkan matamu yang sebesar mata kelinci itu eoh? Kau pikir aku sampah yang tidak berguna? Cepat minta maaf!"

Baekhyun sontak menoleh kebelakang sambil bergumam apa kiranya yang membuat Luhan marah dipagi hari seperti ini. Disana, Ia melihat Luhan terduduk dilantai koridor sambil melotot kearah lelaki tinggi bersurai abu itu. ' _Itu Dia'._ Tatapan Luhan sudah seperti ingin melubangi kepala lelaki itu, tetapi yang dipelototi seperti tak punya rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Selain tak punya mata, apa kau juga tuli?" Sarkasme dari Luhanpun tak dihiraukannya, Ia dengan santai melewati Luhan begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah lelaki cantik itu. Mengabaikan teriakan dan umpatan manis Luhan yang berlomba-lomba keluar melalui bibir tipisnya.

"Lihatlah! Lelaki bodoh yang tak berperasaan itu! Cih, apa yang membuatnya menarik dimata orang-orang, termasuk kau Baek!" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun yang berbalik untuk membantunya berdiri. Baekhyun hanya menghela napas lelah menanggapinya.

.

.

Baekhyun tau Park Chanyeol- lelaki yang menabrak Luhan pagi tadi- tak seperti yang semua orang sangka. Dia dingin, angkuh, dan seperti sok berkuasa. Sebenarnya chanyeol bukan orang seperti itu. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak yakin, tetapi semua orang pasti punya sifatnya sendiri-sendirikan? Chanyeol pasti memiliki sisi malaikat dalam dirinya. Kalau tidak, waktu itu mungkin Baekhyun tidak ada didunia ini sekarang.

.

.

Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Sudah terhitung 5 tahun lalu, semenjak kejadian itu. Walaupun dulu Ia tak pernah melihat bagaimana rupa Chanyeol dengan jelas seperti sekarang. Tapi, suara bass lelaki itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa mengabaikan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol tau lelaki mungil itu. Yang selalu memotretnya diam-diam saat Chanyeol sedang melukis, menatapnya secara terang-terangan saat dikantin, dan selalu salahtingkah saat berpas-pasan dengannya di koridor kampus.

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Perasaannya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya tetapi otak Chanyeol tidak pernah mengingat bahwa Ia pernah bertemu lelaki mungil itu.

Jujur Chanyeol menyukainya. Bagaimana lelaki mungil itu memandanginya, mengikutinya seperti penguntit, dan tanpa sadar memerah saat Chanyeol memergoki kelakuannya. Dan entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol juga berbalik memerhatikan Byun Baekhyun seolah lelaki itu pusat dunianya. Caranya tersenyum, tertawa, dan bertingkah imut. Kalau sudah mengingatnya, Chanyeol terkadang lupa diri dan tersenyum bak orang gila. Kris, sahabatnya, selalu geleng-geleng kepala dibuatnya. Kris pernah memberi saran untuk menyatakan perasaan lelaki itu pada Baekhyun. Dan dengan bodohnya Chanyeol selalu menolak dengan alasan kalau nanti Baekhyun pasti akan menolaknya. Baekhyun selalu menguntitnya setiap hari tapi Chanyeol masih tak yakin, hati lelaki mungil itu untuknya.

.

.

Temanya kebahagiaan. Happiness.

Yang terlintas didalam otak Chanyeol pertama kali adalah Byun Baekhyun. Entah kenapa tangannya sudah sangat gatal untuk melukis wajah manis Byun itu. Jadi Ia memutuskan untuk cepat pulang dan memilah-milah lukisan wajah Baekhyun mana yang akan Ia lukis ulang. Chanyeol memiliki banyak lukisan Baekhyun dengan berbagai ekspresi yang Ia lukis secara diam-diam.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti, diseberang jalan sana Ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berjongkok dengan kelinci berbulu coklat yang basah kuyup di kedua tangannya. Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mengabadikan momen tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil jepretannya. Ia sudah menemukan bahan baru untuk lukisannya.

.

.

Bulan berganti dan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Chanyeol tiba dalam sekejap mata. Ia sudah mempersiapkannya, semua anak klub seni melukis sudah menyiapkan lukisan mereka. Di hall gedung universitas sudah ramai oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi kampus maupun orang-orang yang menyukai seni. Tak sabar melihat hasil lukisan dari anggota klub tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. Hari ini Ia akan melakukan hal istimewa kalau lukisannya terpilih menjadi juara. Walau tak menangpun, Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk mengungkapkan itu. Mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya yang semakin hari semakin besar kepada Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan baru memasuki hall gedung. Mata mereka dimanjakan oleh lukisan-lukisan indah dari anak-anak klub melukis. Dari lukisan abstrak sampai lukisan flora fauna terhampar indah di hadapan wajah Baekhyun dan Luhan. Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun melihat sesuatu yang tidak asing di ujung lorong dekat jendela. Perlahan Ia mendekat dan betapa terkejutnya Ia melihat lukisan itu. Itu dirinya dengan kelinci berbulu kecoklatan di tangannya dengan gradasi warna hitam dan putih yang memanjakan mata. Siapa gerangan yang melukis kejadian tersebut seindah ini. Mata Baekhyun terarah ke ujung bawah lukisan tersebut.

LoeY

"Loey?" Belum selesai keterkejutan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba suara bass yang selama ini Ia kagumi menyapa gendang telinganya lembut. Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol tersenyum menawan kearahnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Lukisan ini? K-kau? Park C-Chanyeol?" Tiba-tiba lidah Baekhyun kelu hanya untuk berucap. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melukis dirinya?

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Setelah ini, bisa kau menungguku di halte depan universitas?"

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

"Ini tidak akan lama. Aku masih harus melapor pada ketua klub. Tunggu aku disana ya!" Chanyeolpun beranjak dari sana disertai lambaian tangannya kearah Baekhyun yang masih terpaku.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu, tetapi wajah Baekhyun masih tampak sumringah. Dua puluh menit yang lalu Ia memaksa Luhan untuk pulang tanpa dirinya dengan alasan Baekhyun ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak bisa untuk Luhan ikut serta didalamnya. Walau dengan gerutu dan makian yang mengiringi, akhirnya Luhan mau beranjak pulang tanpa Baekhyun.

"Bisa tolong antar bibi kesebrang jalan?" Seorang ibu tiba-tiba mengacaukan lamunan singkat Baekhyun. Ibu itu menggunakan tongkat bantu, 'Ia buta?'. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun meraih tangan ibu itu dan mengantarnya menuju seberang jalan. _Itu seperti melihat masa lalu._

.

.

Chanyeol berlari keluar hall dengan tergesa-gesa. Pikirnya Baekhyun pasti sudah lama menunggunya. Ia melihat lagi cincin emas putih di kotak beludru yang sudah Ia siapkan sebelum ke pameran. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat cincin itu baik-baik saja ditempatnya. Melanjutkan berlari, dan Chanyeol menyerngit bingung. 'Kenapa Baekhyun menunggunya diseberang jalan?'. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah seberang tempat Baekhyun berdiri tanpa tau mobil sedan putih yang tak terkendali melaju kearahnya. Dan ini akhir baginya, bagi cintanya. Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun yang menganga tak percaya di ujung jalan sana. Chanyeol bersimbah darah di kepala dengan kotak beludru terselip rapi di jari tangannya yang panjang.

.

.

Baekhyun menagis sejadinya. Chanyeol hancur dalam sekejap mata.

 _Itu seperti melihat masa lalu._

.

.

Setelah kecelakaan itu, Chanyeol harus segera dioperasi. Dan bersyukur itu berjalan lancar dan berhasil. Chanyeol baik-baik saja setelah tiga hari pasca operasi. Tapi masalah baru muncul, Ia tidak melihat satu sosokpun menemaninya di rumah sakit.

"Chanyeol?" Suara Nyonya Park mengalun lembut memasuki gendang telinga peri itu. Chanyeol menoleh kekanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan. Tetapi tetap saja, hanya kelam abu-abu yang mewarnai penglihatannya.

"Karena kecelakaan tersebut, kornea mata Saudara rusak. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengoperasi kedua mata saudara. Sesegera mungkin Kami akan berusaha menemukan pendonor untuk mata Saudara agar Saudara Chanyeol dapat melakukan aktifitas seperti sedia kala."

Setelah menyampaikan kata demi kata menyakitkan itu, Dokter Lee-yang mengoperasi Chanyeol- pamit undur diri. Nyonya Park sengaja membiarkan Dokter Lee yang mengatakannya. Ia tak tega melihat kondisi anaknya. Ia merasa ini lebih sakit daripada apa yang dialami Yura-kakak perempuan Chanyeol- dulu.

.

..

Baekhyun menagis sejadinya. Chanyeol hancur dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

Sudah seminggu. Setelah mendengar kabar itu, Chanyeol selalu berdiam diri di kamar rawat inapnya. Baekhyun bukan tak menjenguknya, tetapi lelaki mungil itu selalu memperhatikannya dari luar kamar inap. Melihat Chanyeol hancur seperti sekarang, mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu. Hancur berantakan dan menguapkan semangat hidup. Kamar rawat itu tak pernah rapi walau dirapikan oleh ibu Chanyeol setiap pagi. Chanyeol akan membanting apa saja dan meronta ditengah malam menjelang tidur. Dan Baekhyun disana, sambil menatap sedih punggung Chanyeol dengan penuh air mata.

.

.

.

Walau jiwanya masih terguncang, fisiknya tetap terlihat baik-baik saja. Chanyeol dinyatakan sembuh dan dapat kembali kerumah. Walau Ia masih Chanyeol yang sama, entah kenapa auranya tidak sedominan dulu. Luhan, Kris dan kawan lain yang menjenguk ke kediaman Park dibuat prihatin.

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihan. Kalau keperluan kalian sudah selesai, pergilah. Aku tak butuh tatapan palsu seperti itu."

Luhan sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah yang ingin Ia ucapkan dihadapan wajah Chanyeol. Tapi hanya tertahan diujung lidahnya karena Ia tahu, mereka semua tahu, Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

Setelah semua teman-temannya pergi, Baekhyun memberanikan diri memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Saat berbalik dari menutup pintu, Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan pecahan gelas didepan sepasang kakinya berdiri. Gelas itu melayang dari arah kasur Chanyeol. Jadi siapa lagi pelakunya?

"APA KALIAN TULI?"

Teriakan Chanyeol sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Tapi Ia tetap melangkah kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menolehkan kepala tak menentu setelah mendengar langkah kaki Baekhyun.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kalian peduli. Pergi dari kamarku. PERGI!"

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia tahu suara lembut ini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya tak menentu mencari asal suara. Takut kalau itu hanya ilusi.

Baekhyun pun menangkup kepala Chanyeol agar menghadapnya, mengambil tempat duduk disamping pria tinggi itu. Memerhatikan wajah tampan yang semakin hari semakin tirus.

"Ini seperti melihat masa lalu"

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang menangkup pipinya. Menyerngit bingung akan kata yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Kau pernah tinggal di Busan lima tahun lalu dan bertetangga dengan gadis miskin yang buta."

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Karena gadis buta itu aku, Yeol."

Chanyeol tersentak. Tentu saja. Jadi gadis yang Ia tolong waktu itu Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun laki-laki. Jadi bagaimana bisa?

"Ini cincin yang kau bawa saat kecelakaan itu. Aku ingin mengembalikannya. Tetapi karena kondisimu saat itu masih belum stabil jadi aku masih menyimpannya. Sekarang aku pikir waktu yang tepat, karena aku tak mungkin menyimpan sesuatu yang bukan milikku lebih lama."

"Kenapa kau mengembalikan barang yang memang milikmu"

"eh?"

"Saat itu aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku ingin menyatakan secepatnya. Tetapi karena terburu, aku tak melihat mobil itu-"

Chanyeol tak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dan Baekhyun mengerti. Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku mau."

"Ya?"

"Bukankah kau ingin aku untuk jadi kekasihmu?"

"Tapi Baek, aku tidak bisa meli-"

"Sshtt. Berhentilah Yeol. Dulu aku juga merasa hidupku hancur sebelum bertemu denganmu. Dan aku pikir mungkin jika aku yang mendonorkan kornea ku padamu itu akan cocok"

Chanyeol panik dan menggenggam balik telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan coba-coba"

"kenapa? Seharusnya kornea ini mungkin memang untukmu."

"Tidak. Pasti ada malaikat baik yang akan menolongku nantinya. Kau, tugasmu hanya harus berada disampingku. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya walaupun Ia tahu Chanyeol tak dapat melihat respon itu.

"Ayay, kapten." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mencuri ciuman di pipi Chanyeol.

'Ya aku percaya pasti ada malaikat baik diluar sana. Seperti kau dan _Dia._ Malaikat penolongku. Yura. Park Yura.'

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun baru menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah SMA nya. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa. Tatapan kebencian itu sarapan paginya setiap hari. Karena wajah cantiknya, tubuh moleknya, yang tak seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Terlebih Ia dari kalangan bawah. Tetapi Ia tak ambil pusing. Semua orang punya mata dan bibir dalam porsi yang sama kan? Mungkin mereka saja yang tak menggunakannya dengan benar._

 _._

 _._

 _Setiap pulang sekolah Baekhyun tak pernah terlihat utuh. Itu karena bully-an dari teman-temannya. Cemburu, alasan klasik itu. Luhan selalu gencar memarahinya setiap hari, mengatakan bahwa akan melabrak mereka dan merobek mulut-mulut tak tahu malu itu. Tetapi hari ini lelaki cantik itu menangis tersedu. Tak marah seperti biasa. Ia tetap marah, tetapi rasa takut lelaki cantik itu lebih mendominasi._

 _Disana, Operation Room, Baekhyun mempertaruhkan nyawa. Walau bukan dalam arti sebenarnya, tetapi Luhan takut Baekhyun akan berubah._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah sebulan Chanyeol menunggu kakak perempuannya di rumah sakit, tetapi keadaanya makin hari makin memburuk. Chanyeol takut terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan._

" _Pulang bersama ayah. Ibu akan menjaganya disini."_

 _Chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit bersama ayahnya. Rumah sakit itu sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

' _Aku harus bunuh diri! Harus mati! Mati!'_

" _Yak! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"_

 _Tubuh Baekhyun tertarik kebelakang. Ia menghempaskan tangan lelaki tinggi yang menolongnya dan balas meneriaki lelaki itu._

" _Kenapa? Aku memang ingin mati. Bagaimana kau bisa menghadapinya. Bagaimana bisa kau menghadapi dunia yang hancur menimpa kepalamu?"_

 _Chanyeol menghela napas. Mencoba sabar menghadapi' gadis' dibawah umur ini. Chanyeol memperhatikan tatapan tak fokus 'gadis' itu. Dan Chanyeol mengerti, Dia buta._

" _Hei apa kau pernah membaca dongeng anak 'Gadis Penjual Korek Api'?"_

' _Gadis' itu mau tak mau merespon ucapan Chanyeol, mengerjap memperhatikan Chanyeol yang beralih duduk disampingnya._

" _Kenapa aku harus membaca cerita sedih begitu?"_

" _Darimana kau tahu itu cerita sedih kalau tak pernah membacanya?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung._

" _Sahabatku suka membaca buku anak. Ia sudah berkali-kali membacanya dan berakhir dengan menangis tersedu seperti anak perempuan."_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh dan melanjutkan,_

" _Walau terlihat menyedihkan, tapi menurutku itu berakhir bahagia"_

' _Gadis' itu menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung dan keingintahuan yang besar._

" _Ia kedinginan dan kelaparan, menyalakan korek apinya dan melihat apa yang Ia inginkan. Walaupun hanya ilusi. Aku pikir itu adalah cara yang bagus untuk berdoa kepada Tuhan."_

" _Kakakku sakit keras. Setiap malam aku selalu berdoa agar Ia sembuh dari sakitnya. Karena satu batang korek api terlalu cepat hangus, aku membakar tiga batang korek setiap berdoa dan setelah doaku selesai semua batang korek api itu juga terbakar habis."_

 _Baekhyun-gadis itu- tersenyum dan berterima kasih pada Chanyeol karena berhasil membangkitkan semangatnya._

" _Hei, gadis kecil! Siapa namamu?"_

" _B!"_

" _Aku Park Chanyeol."_

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah dan menemui Luhan. Mengatakan pada lelaki itu bahwa Ia butuh tiga batang korek api. Luhan pun menurutinya dan memerhatikan Baekhyun yang khusuk dalam doanya sampai batang-batang korek itu hangus terbakar._

 _Malam harinya Ibu Baekhyun datang dengan sumringah, mengatakan bahwa dua hari lagi mata Baekhyun akan dioperasi. Itu sudah direncanakan dari beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan para dokter dan keluarga pasien itu sendiri. Tetapi ibu Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan secepat ini prosesnya. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur, doanya dijabah._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah melakukan pendonoran mata kepada keluarga yang membutuhkan, Tuan Park mengajak anggota keluarganya pindah ke seoul. Serta membawa jasad Yura untuk dimakamkan disana._

 _Seperti permintaan terakhir putrinya, Tuan dan Nyonya Park menyetujui pendonoran mata Yura. Gadis itu tidak ingin mati sia-sia dan memilih membantu orang lain disisa hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun merasa aneh pada rumah di sebelah rumahnya. Setahunya ada tetangga baru beberapa bulan lalu. Luhan bilang tetangga sebelah mereka pindah ke rumah itu sehari setelah Baekhyun mendapati kebutaannya karena cairan air keras dari pembully-an teman-teman Baekhyun. Luhan juga bercerita bahwa anak sulung tetangga mereka sakit keras dan meninggal dunia. Mereka pindah ke seoul saat Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan mata barunya._

" _Oh ya, mereka juga yang mendonorkan mata putrinya yang meninggal itu sebagai permintaan terakhir mendiang."_

" _Siapa nama keluarganya?"_

" _Park. Park Yura. Dia dua bersaudara, adiknya bernama Chanyeol kalau tidak salah. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali. Laki-laki tinggi yang selalu membawa korek api keman-mana"_

" _Dia. Dia Chanyeol. Ini seperti mengingat masa lalu."_

' _semoga kita bertemu lagi, Park.'_

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
